Water Bubbles
by Nyamiura
Summary: A girl of our world finds herself reincarnated as a boy in the Naruto World sometime before the Third Shinobi War, being the last of her clan, a Jinchuurichi, and a boy, how will she survive? Wait, did she say a boy? This is Yaoi/slash, maybe harem. R&R


_**Words Chapter**_ : 2.834

 _ **Disclaimer** : Naruto is Kishimoto's, just OC are mine!_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

A young girl sat on her bed in one of the many rooms of the ship.

Maya sighed then started looking around her 'room.' Her parents were away talking with their friends, letting her behind, alone in this room.

But it's okay; it doesn't hurt her because after all, her parents hate Maya and she is already accustomed to their way of acting toward her.

Swinging her legs, she looked down at her manga, which is called 'Boruto.' She has been reading it those last minutes and from what she has been reading… she can't help but feel this is too childish compared to Naruto.

She's ten years old so imagine how childish it has to be for her even at her age, well she may be ten years old, but she is more intelligent than that.

Being honest, she admits that she prefers Naruto way more than this one but well, she may change of opinion if she continues Boruto.

After some seconds of thinking, she finally decided to take a pause and let the book fall onto the bed, getting up from it. While turning her head she saw a mirror, her own face reflected on it.

She grimaced at it, she doesn't look at all like her parents with dull brown hair and brown eyes, her skin looking a sickly pale color.

She was normal and didn't stand out at all when surrounded by people, what she hates the more is that she's a girl.

Her parents hate her for being a girl; if just she has been a boy it would have been easier, she may even have been loved.

You see, Maya's parents didn't love each other, in fact, her father hates Maya's mother, his wife, who married him because of his money and status.

Maya doesn't know how but her mother fell pregnant with Maya, forcing her father to marry her because of that. Both of them expected an heir, meaning a boy so imagine how bad they took it when they found that it was a girl instead of a boy.

Maya's father is one of the wealthiest men in the country, and when he learned about the pregnancy, he wanted a male heir, making him angry when instead he found a girl.

He grew even angrier when he learned that his wife couldn't have more children, making their hate for Maya worse.

Maya knows that her mother thinks this is all Maya's fault, but it isn't at all!

Sometimes, Maya wishes she could get away from them; she hates when her mother comes home drunk and start insulting Maya, hitting her.

Saying that it's her fault if her husband is with another woman instead of her, Maya learned later that the woman was called 'mistress.'

Even now she isn't sure what's a mistress.

Maya is always the one suffering under the hand of her mother, not her father. It hurts a lot, but nobody does anything to stop her, not even the nanny that loves Maya so much.

Imagine Maya's surprise when for the first time, her parents took her with them to a cruise of two weeks, not letting her alone in that mansion– usually, the nanny was always with her, but recently she's away-

"Maya" a cold voice called for her, and when Maya looked up in surprise, she saw her beautiful mother, who stood in front of the door, looking at her with dead eyes.

Maya flinched when she saw those eyes, taking her by surprise. Usually when her mother looks at her is with hate not… this.

Suddenly, her mother smiled, walking toward Maya who shuddered, her smile didn't reach her dead eyes.

"M-Mo…ther?" she asked slowly, her voice full of confusion, she has been expecting to be ignored those two weeks.

She flinched slightly when her mother's hand came her way but calmed down when she saw the woman was just taking her hand.

"You're hungry, right?" she asked tilting her head.

Maya flushed happily when she saw that her mother thought of her, she nodded her head with energy;

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

She knows her mother is being weird and that she may be being paranoid for thinking something wasn't right but a small part of her held hope that maybe, the older woman was finally opening her eyes.

Her mother ignored the inquiring look she sent her way and started walking out the room - Maya after her-, toward the hallways which were a red and golden color.

She shivered because of the cold, it was winter, and the ship wasn't what she would call warm.

They walked for some time in silence, Maya growing worried, her mother would never do something stupid like making her disappear right?

"We are there, Maya," she told Maya, turning to her with a kind –fake- face.

Maya nodded then looked around, it was the buffet area, and it was full of people, meaning she has been paranoid for nothing.

Seriously, for a ten years old she is too paranoid… Moody and Kakashi would be proud of her!

Her mother patted her head then joined her husband, which was talking with a lot of people, when she reached him they kissed each other, smiling at the people surrounding them.

The people whispered about how beautiful the couple was with their golden and blue eyes –so different from Maya-. Sadly, those people didn't know that this was all acting, in private her father couldn't even see her mother without showing disgust.

Maya's father turned to look at her for a second, nodding before ignoring her existence once again.

She huffed then started walking toward the buffet table which was full of food, she took a plate then served herself, grimacing when she took a bite, it was cold and didn't have taste at all!

Her nanny's food was way better than this…

She sighed then turned back to look at her parents, curiously taking into the fact that her mother wasn't anymore with them, just her father and his friends.

Maya wishes she could laugh with her father like that, the way they're doing it makes her jealous, if just she has been a boy, they wouldn't hate her anymore, her mother wouldn't hurt her.

If just she has been a boy…

 **~oOo~ _Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations_**

 ** _are called filth, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than filth._ \- Uchiha Obito - ~oOo~**

Two people walked through the hallways of the ship.

"Mother, where are we doing?" she asked up to her mother curiously, she walked to Maya, asking her to follow her.

Her mother turned to her without saying anything, her lips quirking up, just gripping harder her wrist and forcing her to follow her faster.

"Did you know, Maya?" her mother started asking without looking back, opening the door they reached a second ago.

Maya shivered from the cold air that reached her when the door was opened; they were walking out.

"No…?" she said, a hint of worry and curiosity.

"The moment mama fell pregnant, she has been so happy" she started, her hands gripping Maya's wrist so hard that it turned white, "She thought that all her dreams would become real and that the son born would be the heir to your father company."

Maya looked up worriedly to her mother, where did she want to go by this?

"Yes, you always repeat the same thing," she says looking down at her feet, not happy with where this was going to.

Danger

There were bells ringing in her head, screaming at her that she was in danger, but her mother wouldn't dare to do anything in a public place right?

"But no…" her voice grew colder, ignoring the answer she received from Maya "Instead of a boy, I received you."

The older woman gritted her teeth's, finally stopping in the upper part of the ship, in front of the sea and the bars that separated them, making sure nobody fells.

"You broke all my dreams, at first I thought that even if you were a girl, I could have another child" she started laughing, her eyes holding a maniacal hint "Just to earn that no, I can't have another child!"

Maya tried to step back, away from her mother but before she could do that, the hands moved from her wrist to her shoulders, gripping them in a painful way.

"Even if people call you a genius, it's not enough!" she yelled, shaking the small body "You can't be the heir, your father is never home, and he barely let me access to the money, always giving it to that woman."

Maya looked blankly at her mother, so this was all about money?

"It's your FAULT!" she hissed.

Maya wasn't hearing her; she thought that she has to suffer so much just because of money.

"You disgust me," she said to her mother before she could register what she was saying, eyebrows furrowing in surprise at what she said.

For the first time since she has been born, she didn't feel the need to please this woman, how can she call this woman a mother?

Maya never chose to be a girl, she never wanted to be the punching doll of her mother, she never decided to be born on this family, so why was she the one punished?

Her mother looked down in surprise at Maya before she glared furiously, with an incredible force she pushed Maya toward the sea, whose looked up in horror.

"N-No!" she screamed, trying to take hold of the bars, she doesn't want to die!

Her mother didn't let her take hold of them, and she started falling again, finally falling into the water with a 'splash.'

Before that, she heard her mother screaming;

"Help, please someone!" she yelled with a worried voice even though she was grinning down at Maya "She fell!"

Maya took her head out the water trying to breathe, seeing how the people came and surrounded her mother trying to help Maya, she wanted to scream for help, but before she could, the waves pushed her small body down one more time.

She opened her mouth then gulped water by accident, filling her lungs with them.

Maya was scared, the water was cold, and she was slowly losing the feeling of her body, it was frosting.

 **Open your eyes**

Maya opened her eyes in surprise when she heard a voice ordering her to open her eyes, when she did it though, she couldn't help but think this place is beautiful.

She completely forgot about that strange voice when she saw the area surrounding her.

The fish were swimming lazily on the water; the rocks lightened with the moon even though they're underwater, it was brilliant and alive.

It's so sad that humans are destroying this…

She smiled, she loved the sea since she was a child, it wouldn't be the first time she wishes she could breathe underwater.

She looked up with blurred eyes when a human came her way holding a rope but it was too late, she didn't feel like living there anymore.

She let the darkness take her, closing her eyes, the water surrounding her becoming warm.

She was happy.

 **~oOo~When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred. - Madara Uchiha- ~oOo~**

In a dark room under Kirigakure, a group of men surrounded a small baby, who was screaming and wailing.

"Mizukagi-sama, I don't think the baby will survive!" a young man, who was creating a seal on the baby and trying to hold it looked at the man, his leader.

The third Mizukage raised an eyebrow ;

"It doesn't matter if the baby dies, if it doesn't work then we can always use the other one, what was his name…?" he hummed in thought.

"His name is Utakata, Mizukage-sama."

An old man answered while holding the arms of a woman behind, the woman looking at the baby in shock.

"Oh yes… Utakata" he nodded in a bored way.

The one taking care of the seal growled;

"Mizukage-sama, he is rejecting the Rokubi… if this continues like this, we will need to extract him back!"

The Mizukage frowned, ordering them to continue.

Suddenly, the wailing stopped.

 **~oOo~ A ninja must see underneath the underneath. - Kakashi Hatake- ~oOo~**

Maya opened her eyes, blinking them in confusion.

She looked around, she was floating and was surrounded by water, she can breathe!

Strange… is this the afterlife?

She shrugged then started swimming, looking around to see she was in some sort of giant underwater cave, the walls were brilliant, lightening the place with warm colors.

She giggled then continued swimming forwards until finally, she stopped in front of what seemed to be giant bars, she tilted her head in confusion then jumped when someone screamed;

" **I refuse to go back**!"

She furrowed her brows, that voice seems familiar… she shuddered but started swimming through the bars.

She looked in surprise at the creature in front of her, which seemed to be fighting something, yelling and screaming, something red surrounding him, it makes her suffocate, and it hurts but she doesn't understand why.

The creature was an enormous white –with a light blueish tint – bidepal slug with stubby arms, feet and six long tails.

Two prominent optical tentacles that seemed to be its eyes and hole-like openings as a mouth, it's entire body being covered with a thick, slimy substance.

"H-Humm…" she tried to win the attention of the strange creature, she doesn't know why but it seems familiar…

The creature continued struggling at the invisible thing trying to hold them but still turned to her.

" **You…** " they said in a high pitched voice, seeming surprised.

"Ah… that voice is the one that told me to open my eyes!" she exclaimed, signaling at them then grinned "thank you, at least before dying I saw something beautiful!" she giggled.

" **You're real** " they stated back, surprised, making Maya tilt her head in confusion.

It's at that exact moment that a baby appeared from nowhere between the two, he was crying, and Maya's heart started hurting for him.

She swam to him and took the small baby in her arms.

"You don't need to be scared," she said then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, why did she say this?

It doesn't matter because it seems it worked, and the baby stopped wailing, looking up at her and reaching his hand.

When the hand reached her, suddenly it started being absorbed by her, making her scream.

When the pain stopped, she feels warm, the baby disappeared, and for the first time, she feels full, complete.

The giant slug who didn't say anything until now, opened their mouth;

" **Accept me"** they ordered, and Maya looked up, she didn't know why but she nodded.

She feels sleepy, her eyes slowly closing, with her last forced she asked;

"What is your name…?" she slurred, moving her form toward him and letting her head fall onto their shoulder, the creature not seeming to care.

" **Saiken, the six-tailed.** "

The last thing Maya though was 'Oh fuck.'

Ey, she may be ten years old but knows a lot of words!

 **~oOo~People become stronger because they have memories they can't forget. - Tsunade- ~oOo~**

The group looked at the sleeping baby -which they are sure was dead some seconds ago- in surprise.

"M-Mizukage-sama… he survived!" the old man exclaimed, not letting the woman go.

He looked at the seal in the stomach dubiously; they weren't sure if it would hold the creature or not.

The Mizukage looked down at the baby with a vicious grin on his face;

"It seems we don't need Utakata anymore for this" he cackled.

The woman looked at her baby with tears; if it weren't because of the hands holding her, she would be reaching the baby.

She doesn't want her son to be treated like a monster- a weapon-. She and her son have been kidnapped for... this, and she will never forgive Kirigakure!

Her tail twitched behind her, puffing, even if she and her baby are the last of their clan it doesn't mean they can use them as they wish to!

She looked up in hate at the third Mizukage but didn't say anything -for the moment-.

* * *

If you like it and wanna more chapters, please review.


End file.
